Danny Swam
by Subject001
Summary: This Story Is Based On A Dream I Had  A story about a boy with a strange powers who feels like he doesn't belong but eventually falls in love with his best friend.


**The History of Danny Swam**

So I lived in a apartment with my roommate and we were both attending college. One day she said, "Someone is gonna be staying with us for a little while so be nice to him"...I was confused I went into the spare room and there he was the most gorgeous guy I ever seen Danny Swam. We quickly became friends and we spent all our time talking. I REALLY liked him alot, and I could tell he really wanted to ask me out but we both knew I still had a thing for my ex. Even though neither of us said anything we both knew how we felt about each other. One of the first questions I asked was how old are you he was only 18 and I was 20. ...(blah blah blah)...We took pictures together and shared our life stories to a limit, but he didn't like to leave his room all that often...I never understood why though. Soon it would be time for him to go and find another temporary home, he could tell I didn't want him to go and it killed him inside. But he said he didn't have a choice...he wouldn't tell me why or where he was going, but I knew we weren't going to see each anymore if he left. One morning when he was out of them room showering I snuck into his room to see if I could I find clue as to where he was planning to go, I came across his old beat up wallet and in it was an I.D. is said Daniel Swam age 22! I yelled at him later as to why he lied to me about his age all he said was, "there's certain things you shouldn't know about me...I'm just trying to protect you". I still didn't completely understand what was going on, but it seemed like where ever he was going or whatever he was planning to do...he couldn't do it alone. I planned to tell him how I felt tomorrow morning and convince him to stay I knew he probably wouldn't listen (stubborn as he is) but I at least had to try. Besides I can't let him leave without telling him how I felt, maybe if he knew that would be a good enough reason for him to stay at this point I'm willing to try just about anything to not see him go. 6 a.m. I woke up and got dressed and quickly & hurried to his room but he wasn't there. "Where's Danny?" I asked "he left 10 min ago, you can try to catch up to him if you want", my roommate answered. I ran down the flight of stairs as fast I my legs could go, when I reached the bottom I saw him briefly as the back door closed behind him, I followed after him. I finally caught up to him in an ally way I grabbed him by the jacket and said, "Danny! what's the matter with you...how could you leave without saying goodbye?" *almost crying* he didn't answer..."Danny!. Please...say something!" I screamed, "I have to go..." he said "do go! please Danny...I love you" tears ran down his eyes "I love you too...but I have a girlfriend now...plus I don't want to complicate your life any more then I already have" he said with a serious tone and more tears building up in his eyes. I hugged tightly and didn't let him go for a long time. "Why are you doing this! how do I know you're not lying about your so called girlfriend, you lied to me about your age!...Danny why do you keep trying to push me away?" I asked, "Because you would be safer that way!...look I know you love me, but I'm not a good guy to be around, you'll get hurt, and if anything were to happen to you. I'd-" I interrupted him, "shut up! I don't care how dangerous you think your life is to me, I'm not letting you leave"...*long pause* he said, "ok...I'll stay... but on one condition!" "what?", I said, "after we finish college together...marry me", he said ...* I pause * "ok", I said with a red face. "but no more lying to me, I want to know everything about you, so tell Danny Swam...who are you really?" "I'm the great grandson of Timothy Swam" he said. "That guy from that legend we're reading about...isn't he supposed to be like a criminal with fake powers or something" that's what they want everyone believe, but my family knows the true story.

**The Legend of Timothy Swam**

*Danny starts the story* "Long ago there was a King his Queen and his sister. The King & Queen were very kind to all of the town's people but his sister was a cruel and evil witch whom nobody liked. One day a neighboring town was furious at the King for not bringing them food liked he promised so they murdered his wife. The King was so angry that he started a rebellion to protect the town and his people. The families with the given earthly names were taken to the witch sister so that she could curse them into spirit knights. Her neighbor Lady Bell was one of her first apprentices who secretly uses the witches spells illegally to help the less fortunate. One of which who was the young teen Timothy Swam who later on became a water knight. The witch did not curse him because he was to young & weak to fight, but Lady Bell felt bad for young Timothy, plus she loved him and he asked her to marry him when he became 17 yrs of age. So as a token of her appreciation she gave him the gift of water. As for the other knights that the witch cursed herself, instead of protecting the town like they were supposed to they abused their powers and tortured the normal townsfolk, so as punishment she built her own prison deep in the outer forest and they were locked away in cages, away from their elements and poorly taken care of. She barely fed them and the only way they drunk water or bathed was when it rained.

One afternoon though, Timothy (who still couldn't control his gift yet) picked a fight with Kyle Comet the Fire Knight because he was picking on and woman and her child for not paying for their meal full price. The witch recognized the young troublemaker Timothy, she grew tired of him fighting with her knights so she told him "if you want to be treated like a knight so bad then maybe you should go to prison with the rest of them, that'll teach you to start trouble". And off to prison he went and he suffered for days from the drought. Everyone else in the prison treated him like an normal outcast the only person who knew about his gift was Lady Bell who was now a body guard at the prison. One extremely dry morning Timothy said to the witch "may I have a drink of water?" The witch figured since he had no gift he could not cause trouble, but Lady Bell knew was he was planning. If he could have just the smallest amount of water he could active his power and break free, but if he was caught with illegal gifts then him and Lady Bell would be executed on the spot. Before he could cup his hands Lady Bell said, "wait!..my lady allow me to deal with this peasant" "very well", the witch said. As she poured some water into a burlap canister she whispered to him, "if you try to escape using the powers I gave you the witch will murder us both!" he said, "don't worry I'll do it when everyone is asleep and then you and I can run away to another town and get married, will you help me?"...*she pauses* "ok...I'll let you know when the coast is clear" "what were you muttering to the peasant my dear?", the witch said. Lady Bell said, "Oh just warning him not to expect more special treatments just because he's a normal peasant" "that's a good girl, now come along Bell it's time for your next lesson" " yes mam' ", said Lady Bell. She gives Timothy a worried look as she turns away.

Later that night, while everyone was asleep Timothy conjured a small water ball but Lady Bell rushed over to his cage and opened it with a skeleton key. She said, "no! don't use up your water, we might need it for later. As they escaped Kyle Comet watched very closely as they crossed the border. Kyle told the witch what happened, she was furious with Lady Bell betraying her but she was not allowed to cross the border for more wars would be started and the King would grow more angry with her, so she told Kyle to send them a message that if they ever stepped foot in the town again they would watch their beloved King be murdered, and so the message was sent, but it did not frighten them one bit. Years passed and many children they barred who also had their father's water gift. And as for Lady Bell, she began to start her own force of spirit knights to protect their new home. Months past a great battle took place, the witch was murdered and the prisoners were free and peaceful once more, no longer under the witch's evil influence. Timothy signed a peace treaty with the King and the towns both prospered and became one great city, the city that has become our home today". "As for Kyle Comet and his family, his powers were passed down as well. And now his great grandson Cory Comet is always starting trouble with me for his ancestor's sake."

**Danny Swam's new life**

Danny says, "that's why I wanted to leave here, I'm afraid he might find me and...if anything happens to you...I'd-" * I shut him up with a kiss*. I say, "nothings gonna happen to you..or me..I promise" Danny smiles and blushes "c'mon I wanna show you something." It's 9p.m. when we reach this private hot spring in the woods across from the cities border. "What're we doing here?", I asked. "you'll see", he says. Next thing I know he strips until he's wearing nothing but some dark blue boxers. He dives into the deep foggy spring and floats up as a blue flaming embodiment of himself, his facial features fairly noticeable, he smiles while I stand in awe. "c'mon in the water's perfect", he said in a liquefied tone. I say, "but I don't have anything to wear to go in, and your glowing and-" He strolls out of the spring and his body is almost normal except for this faint blue aura that shines over him, he looks at himself and says sorry...that always happens when I get wet" I say, "which part the changing or the glowing?" he responds, "the change wears off fast but the glowing sticks around til I dry off, don't worry its just my spiritual light, it won't hurt you, now...about your clothes?" he grabs me takes my clothes off until I'm only wearing a thin lace see-through bra with a matching thong. He picks me up and carries me into the water, the springs glows where he is floating reflecting the light in a mystical beautiful way. He says, "see..that wasn't so bad was it?" I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately, he was shocked at first but then he started to enjoy it. Because of all our splashing, most of our clothes got wet so on our way home I was wearing a wet thong with his big white-T and hoody over me, while he carried the rest of my soggy clothes shirtless with his baggy pants half way down. Luckily our roommate went out so we avoided that embarrassing explanation. We both showered separately but met back up in his room to finish our steamy date. First we were just kissing some more, but once we collapsed on the bed, all hell broke loose from that point on. I don't even remember us taking off are clothes, it all happened so fast it was just a blur. We couldn't find a condom so he said, "screw it" so he just started thrusting his huge dick into me until he finally came so much that most of it was pouring out of my pussy. I may be just imagining this but I swear he came twice as much in one shot then any average boy would, not to mention his cock was the biggest, hardest one I ever seen. We enjoyed ourselves so much that night that there was no way I would be able to part with him, so I ended spending the night in his room.


End file.
